


I Saved You, but You Couldn't Save Me

by iKnightWriter



Series: WriteWorld [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Canon Related, Family, Forgiveness, Ghost Allison, Ghost Boyd, Ghost Erica Reyes, Grief/Mourning, Isaac Lahey Feels, Isaac-centric, Mentioned Chris Argent - Freeform, Mentioned Kate Argent, Pining Derek, Post-Nogitsune, The pack is family, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 20:22:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4975246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iKnightWriter/pseuds/iKnightWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You know you can’t keep yourself locked inside this room because of a little rain.” A voice tells him causing Isaac to suddenly become alert, but from what he can gather with his wolf senses there wasn’t anyone else in the room with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Saved You, but You Couldn't Save Me

Isaac Lahey was looking at the Eiffel Tower from across his apartment window. The sky was a grayish color, making it known that the threat of rain was now indefinite. It was a shame because for once, Isaac had actually planned on going out into the city and maybe look up flights back to Beacon Hills.

It had been two months since he and Chris Argent came to France, to ensure that the Nogitsune wouldn’t be released again. Their short stay became somewhat permanent now.  He shakes his head and turns away from the window. No point in going outside now.

“You know you can’t keep yourself locked inside this room because of a little rain.” A voice tells him causing Isaac to suddenly become alert, but from what he can gather with his wolf senses there wasn’t anyone else in the room with him.

The voice laughs a gentle laugh, “Try looking into the mirror.” There was something about the voice that seemed very familiar to him. But Isaac couldn’t exactly place it.

Isaac does as he is told and turns to the dresser that had a mirror attached to it. Slowly and on alert Isaac makes his way over to the mirror, but instead of seeing his own reflection, he saw the reflection of a fallen hero.

“Allison.” He whispers with shock on his face. It had been two months seen he had last seen her. But she looked ever the same. Almost like she wasn’t dead in the first place.

“Hey, Isaac.” She smiles at him, “Long time no see.”

He reaches out to touch the glass, but the that’s all he feels. Nothing, but solid glass. He even looks behind himself, but only sees an empty room. He turns back to the mirror and the image of Allison remains.

“How?” He asks. Surely, this was a trick. It had to be because there was no possible way that Allison could be speaking to him right now, when she was buried in the Beacon Hills cemetery with her mother. He would know, he was the one that actually dug her grave.

“That’s not important right now,” She tells him with a headshake, “There’s something that you and my dad need to know. I need for you to listen to me, can you do that?”

For a moment, he hesitates because again there was no way that he was actually having a conversation with his dead companion, “Yeah, sure.”

“I need you to tell my dad, that Kate is back.” Allison tells him, “Apparently those hallucinations were actually a message from the Nemeton.”

“You mean that tree stump Deaton talked about?”

“That’s the one,” She responds with a head nod, “She’s trying to find a way to go after Scott and the others.”

“I thought Peter slit her throat like months before-?”

“It’s better not to ask. It gets more confusing that way.” Allison comments, “But it gets worse.”

“How much worse?”

“She’s kidnap Derek.” Another voice answers just as a vision of Erica Reyes and Vernon Boyd both appear on both sides of Allison, “Whatever’s she doing to him is going to kill him in the end.”

“What exactly is she doing to him?” Isaac questions, now accepting the fact that he is now seeing and talking to his fallen companions.

“Not sure,” Allison answers, “But it’s not going to be good.”

“She has the creatures that are made up of bones in her control,” Erica tells him, “Not exactly sure what the hell they are, but they can’t be beaten so easily.”

“They’re Germanic warriors called Berserkers.” Boyd clarifies for him, “Chris should know more about them.”

“Think you can do that?” Allison asks him.

For a moment, Isaac looks uncertain, “What if he doesn’t believe me?”

“Oh he will,” Allison tells him, “He’s been doing some secret investigations of his own.”

That much was true. Isaac had noticed Chris had been acting very secretive ever since they had arrived to France. There wasn’t much that he would tell Isaac, but Isaac had chalked it up to him still grieving from losing his entire family.

Just like Isaac had lost his new family, that he had gained when he accepted Derek’s bite. They both lost their families no matter how hard they tried to prevent it from happening. How was he going to be able to save the others that were still alive?

“There’s no way, I’ll be able to that,” Isaac says shamefully, “Not after…” He looks away from the fallen members of his pack.

“We don’t blame you Isaac.” Boyd tells him.

“We didn’t just become a bunch of teenagers that were forced to grow up.” Erica tells him, “We also became a family. And right now our family is in trouble.”

“Go save our family Isaac.” Allison tells him, “I saved you, but you couldn’t save me.” Isaac looks at Allison, “But what you can do is save the others from whatever Kate has planned for them. Because if you don’t, Derek won’t be the only one to join us.”

“One more thing,” Erica inputs, “Can you tell Derek to admit his feelings for a certain human? His pining from a far is starting to get on my nerves.”

Both Allison and Boyd roll their eyes at the request, “Not again.”

“If he denies it, which is likely,” Erica continues, “Tell him you know about his new anchor. Specifically who is it.”

“Erica, the Nemeton said to tell Isaac about the threat in Beacon Hills,” Boyd chastises her, “Not get Isaac to play matchmaker.”

“Consider it as my last will and testament.” Erica tells him, ignoring Boyd’s comment.

The glass of the mirror makes a ripple effect,  “We’ve run out of time,” Allison tells them, “Goodbye Isaac, maybe we’ll each other in the very distinct future.”

Isaac nods his head, “I miss you all of you.”

“We miss you too.”

Just like that they were gone and Isaac quickly starts searching for flights.


End file.
